Evil Rises
Chapter one "Ahhh!!! Help me, Oceanstar!" Saborpaw wailed. Lionfur was extremely frusterated at Saborpaw because he thought it was his fault that Leopardspot, his son, died. "Lionfur!! Stop!!!" Oceanstar yowled. "We can't lose another warrior! He is too young!!" Lionfur stopped dead in his tracks. Saborpaw was bleeding badly from his tail and his flank was scarred. "Hawkfeather!! Moonpaw!! Help Saborpaw!!" Oceanstar screeched. Hawkfeather came out with some Cobwebs, Marigold, Burdock Root, and Catmint. Moonpaw was hurrying back from the forest. She carried bright red berries. ohhh.....those look tasty. ''Saborpaw limped over to Moonpaw. "Help me........" Saborpaw rasped. He fell down and fainted. "OK, feed him these juniper berries." Hawkfeather ordered. "Yes sir!" Moonpaw mewed. She bent down and Saborpaw chewed. "Oh no!" Moonpaw shreiked. "What's wrong?!" Hawkfeather asked. "I've fed him deathberries!" Chapter two "You've what?! Get him some....Yarruh?" Foxpaw hissed. "It's called Yarrow! I ''was ''right. You are dumb!" Moonpaw growled. Moonpaw ran down the slope, Foxpaw on her tail. "He's my brother too!" He growled. Moonpaw ignored him and got some Yarrow from her herb store. She ran over to Saborpaw and fed him it. He threw up and was laying motionless. "You think we were too late?" Moonpaw whispered. Then she heard Saborpaw cough. "M....M..Moonpaw....Foxpaw....is....is...tha-" Saborpaw broke off as he had another fit of coughing. "Is...that......you?" Moonpaw felt a pang of sympothy. She felt terrible for feeding him deathberries. "I'm here. Are you alright?" "Yep." Saborpaw was feeling much better. Everyone greeted him with freindly mews- all exept Darkpaw. Darkpaw got his apprentice name back for cleaning out the elder's bedding. Then all of a sudden, Hawkpaw jumped out of the bushes and started yowling. "DOGS!!! Dogs are near the camp!!" Chapter three Saborpaw, Foxpaw, Chettahmask, Blizzardpaw, Eagletalon, Hawkpaw, and Raventalon hurried to the edge of their territory. Since Leopardspot died, Raventalon has been Saborpaw's new mentor. Saborpaw caught scent of a pack of dogs. There were five of the dogs- the dogs were outnumbered. But one dog stood out from all the others- one that was bigger than three cats combined. "''Dogs, dogs, dogs, kill, kill, kill." the leader said. Hawkpaw bit into the leader's neck. The leader barked, and shook her off. Hawkpaw landed, and got back on. Saborpaw's teeth were so long that they sliced through his dog's neck. The dog whimpered and fell to the ground, laying motionless. Oh no. Hawkpaw, my love, is being shook off by a dog! ''Saborpaw thought. Then Hawkpaw was shook off again, But then stopped moving. "Hawkpaw, No!!!!!!" Saborpaw yowled. Hawkpaw was breathing normally. Until the humungus dog jumped on her. "Saborpaw!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shreiked. Chapter four "NO!!!!!!! Hawkpaw, you can't go!! I love you!!!" Saborpaw cried. ''It's okay, she's probably just hurt. But inside Saborpaw knew that she was dead. The stench of crow-food was coming from her, and even someone a few fox-lengths away could smell it. Then Saborpaw grew outraged. "Kill my love, will ya? RAHHHH!!!!!!" He yowled. Saborpaw sliced a dog's throught. It dropped dead. He did that to every single dog, even the leader. He went back to camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Oceanstar yowled. All cats gathered. "We have seen dogs in our territory. Sadly, Hawkpaw gave her life to save her Clan. We will honor her. I will give her warrior name now. Hawkpaw will now be remembered as Hawkclaw. StarClan honors her life and wisdom. Saborpaw, Foxpaw, and Blizzardpaw, come forward." The three apprentices stepped forward. "Foxpaw, you will now be called Foxfur. Saborpaw, you will be called Sabortooth. Blizzardpaw, you will be called Blizzardstorm. StarClan honors your courage." "Foxfur! Sabortooth! Blizzardstorm!" The crowd called. Yes. I have won. I will be called Sabortooth. Chapter five "Pricklepaw, your mentor will be Foxfur. Leafpaw, your mentor will be Mooncloud." Mooncloud is the medicine cat now. She took over after the dogs killed Hawkfeather. "Maplepaw, your mentor will be Sabortooth. And everyone knows that Lionfur has died. Sabortooth will be the new deputy." Oceanstar mewed. "I...uh...Thank you. I always wanted to be deputy. And one day I will lead my Clan. I will not except ambitous cats who will kill to lead." Sabortooth mewed proudly. "I have one more cerimony to preform. Darkpaw, come forward." Oceanstar meowed. "Stormfoot, do you agree that during the invasion of AirClan that Darkpaw fought well?" "Well..." "Wait! What invasion?!" Sabortooth asked. "AirClan sent the dogs to attack and invaded us." Someone from the crowd mewed. "Anyway, Darkpaw was an exellent fighter." Stormfoot continued. "Darkpaw, you will now become Darkheart. StarClan horors your courage." Oceanstar said proudly. Darkheart was Oceanstar's son and Leopardspot's littermate. He was younger though. Five moons later..... "Guys!! I smell something!!!" Maplepaw said. "What is it?" "FOX!!!!" Chapter six Just then a fox burst into camp. It was growling and foaming at the mouth. "It's got rabies!" Mooncloud yowled. "What's rabiez?" Foxfur asked. "Man, the stupid editor spelled rabies wrong! Anyway, rabies is a condition when you go out of control and foam at the mouth." Mooncloud explained. A yowl came from the edge of camp. "Help!! It's got my leg!!" Pricklepaw screamed. The fox got Pricklepaw's paw and tore it off. "Help!!!!!" He shreiked. Mooncloud and Leafpaw rushed over to Pricklepaw. His paw was gone- the fox might have took it. "IT HURTS!!!!!" Pricklepaw yowled. Pricklepaw shuddered and layed motionless. "My son!!" Oceanstar shreiked. Pricklepaw was, also, Oceanstar's son. "Pricklepaw is dead. I'm so sorry." Leafpaw said sadly. "Prickleclaw, you mean. I loved him so! Why must StarClan punish me?! I have lost Leopardspot, now Prickleclaw! My only privilidge was that Darkheart lived!" Oceanstar wailed. She ran over to Darkheart and started purring. "I love you, my only son." She whispered. "Great. Are you on your last life?" "No. I have three more." She murmured. "Okay good." Darkheart unseathed his claws and scratched Oceanstar's flank. She fell to the ground, motionless. "You took her third life!! And you're her son!!" Sabortooth snarled. "That's right. I ''kill ''for leadership. And ''you're ''next." Darkheart mewed darkly. He jumped at Sabortooth at rolled on top of him. "Now who's the leader now?" Darkheart sneered Chapter seven "Stop!! Your going to roll over Fishkit!!" Mooncloud wailed. Sabortooth clawed Darkheart one more time and stopped. "What are you?! A coward?! If I were you, I would've rolled over Fishkit!" Darkheart spat. Gasps spred all over. "Kit killer!" "Cat scratcher!" "Mew murderer!" Some growled. Oceanstar woke up. "Gee, what happened?" She asked hasily. "Oh, nothing. A NightClan warrior burst into camp and got your seventh life." Darkheart lied. He ran over into a bush. "Oh no!! Here comes another one!" He meowed. "NOOOO!!!!!" Mooncloud growled. Category:Fan Fictions